Bendy
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Bendy, or rather his corrupted physical form Ink Bendy, is the titular main antagonist in the 2017 episodic first-person puzzle action survival horror video game, Bendy and the Ink Machine and the titular main protagonist in the mobile spinoff video game Bendy in Nightmare Run. He is set to return in the second installment Bendy and the Dark Revival, presumably as the main antagonist once again. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Cuphead vs. Bendy Possible Opponents * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Sai (Naruto) * Mickey and Friends ** Mickey Mouse ** Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * The Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) * Agent 8 (Splatoon) * Black Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * It (Stephen King) * Chris Walker (Outlast) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * Venom (Marvel Comics) * Mama Tattletail (Tattetail) * Five Nights at Freddy's ** Freddy Fazbear ** Springtrap * Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) History A cartoon devil created by Joey Drew and Henry Stein for their cartoon, Bendy was then brought to life susceptible by the Ink Machine as Ink Bendy, who was a malformed ink humanoid version of Bendy made by the Ink Machine by Joey Drew in an attempt to bring cartoons to life. When Henry revisited the studio after 30 years, he was thrust into a struggle for survival when Ink Bendy stalked him throughout the studio until they had a final showdown that ended when Henry ultimately defeated the Ink Demon by placing the "The End" reel in a projector, causing Bendy to dissolve, ridding the studio of his tyranny. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: Implied to be a few years * Height: 6'1 * Weight: Unknown * Alias: Bendy the Dancing Demon, Ink Bendy, Beast Bendy, "Bendy" (Fan name), Ink Demon, Little Devil Darling, Figure of Ink, Wandering Bendy, The Demon, The Giant Hand (possibly), Strange Figure (by Joey Drew), Him (by Henry Stein) * Occupation: Cartoon character * Mascot of Joey Drew Studios Powers and Abilities * Ink manipulation * Life creation * Shapeshifting * Ink mimicry * Melting * Cartoon mimicry * Melanokinetic combat * Sense hindering * Ink corruption * Intangibility * Enhanced strength * Enhanced speed * Brutality * Leadership * Teleportation * Life manipulation * Photokinesis * Umbrakinesis * Transformation Beast Bendy * A monstrous form that Bendy can transform into (possibly) anytime he wants ** Its unknown if this form has a time limit or how Bendy can turn back to normal * Gives him big arms and sharp teeth and boosts his physical capabilities significantly * Now attains a more ferocious animal-like behavior, as his movement and fighting techniques seem to be similar to gorillas, in that he uses only one arm to damage Henry and moves by knuckle-walking while walking with his massive arms that are much needed due to his small yet still-deformed legs * His ability to spread ink masses for his surroundings is absent, but Beast Bendy is still capable of teleporting through walls at a faster speed randomized * He will have a pattern of crossing the maze and can be seen with the Seeing Tool * Henry will die in a single hit when getting run over by him Feats * Can one shot Henry ** Henry is a fully grown man who took a fall and hits from a big Searcher and he also survived getting hit by a dust pan by Sammy Lawrence ** He also one shot him in his Beast form *** Henry at that time took another fall and axe swings from Sammy and hits from Boris **** Sammy's axe swings can cut wooden planks in half and Boris's hits/strikes can destroy things made out of wood (chairs,crates,barrels and a drawer), a roller coaster cart and crack stone floors * Lifted the Projectionist, ripped his head off and dragged his dead body * Using his ink manipulation, he can fill rooms and can completely fill hallways with ink by just going into rooms * Knocked back and knocked down Henry by scaring him ** He did this again in his beast form with a slap *** Said slap knocked back Henry with enough force to create a hole in a wall * Tore apart Sammy * In his Beast form, he can break glass tubes in half * Can keep up with Henry, a fully grown man who could outrun his Searchers * In his Beast form, he can dart around a maze quite quickly * Can tank Tommy gun bullets and isn't even fazed by them * Took punches from the Projectionist * In his Beast form, he can survive breaking glass tubes * Poses a threat to Henry and seemingly stalks him * Created ink monsters to send out to Henry to kill him * Took over his cartoon studio * Possibly was a famous cartoon back in the day * Fought and killed the Projectionist * Can kill all the members of the Butcher Gang Weaknesses * Cause of death: Watched "The End" tape ** Should also be implied that "The End" tape is his weakness in both forms and it could kill him if used * Almost no levels of combat experience * Regular Searchers and cardboard cutouts can be destroyed easily * Has no actual weapons for combat ** Cardboard cutouts cant be used as weapons * In his base form, he has no feats of superhuman speed * His Beast form is not unstoppable as henry was able to kill him * Fgteev and his fanbase Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Demon Category:Home Console Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Category:Elementals Category:Angry Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Mascots Category:Army Leaders Category:Eponymous Characters